


A Son's Trust and a Father's Love

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [36]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Sometime after the incident with Kagome, Ichiro has a nightmare that has him recall the events. Horrified and worried that he may hurt his family, Ichiro runs away from home, forcing Inuyasha to go out and look for his son, but when he finds him, will he want to return?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Spring was just about to reach its end. It was the beginning, the last month of the season before summer would well be on its way.  
  
However...things were anything but calm.  
  
"Ichi~!!"  
  
The bushes and trees that lay in his path were soon chopped by his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha trudged through the forest, surveying the area. The only thing he had to go by was the faint scent of wet grass and old hay...the scent that he had identified as the one that belonged to his oldest son.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, running his claws through his silvery-white hair as despair began to set heavily in his chest. He tried so hard to be a good father, and yet every obstacle, every hardship he faced tested him to his limits. Then again, perhaps this was punishment.  
  
After all, it was his fault that Ichiro ran away from home in the first place.  
  


_Flashback_

  
It was just a regular morning in the house. The kids were up and everyone was getting ready for the day. Nothing unusual...except for the fact that Ichiro didn't come down for breakfast that morning.  
  
"Ichi!" Kagome called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's breakfast time, honey! Come down and eat!"  
  
There was no answer, causing Kagome to huff in irritation.  
  
"Ichiro Higurashi, this is the third time I've called you!" she shouted. "Come down and eat your breakfast! Your food is getting cold!"  
  
Still no response. Kagome sighed before she soon climbed up the stairs and headed to her oldest son's room. Inuyasha sat with the rest of the kids, eating a bowl of rice. However, for some reason, he kept getting this strange feeling...a feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
As quickly as she went up the stairs, Kagome soon came rushing back down, holding some paper in her hands...and the moment Inuyasha smelled the panic that was just permeating off of her, he quickly shot to his feet and went over to her side.  
  
"Ichi's not in his room!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"His bed was empty!" Kagome answered before she held up the paper. "And I found this!"  
  
Inuyasha snatched the parchment away from his wife while Yamako and Sanka stared up at their parents, worriedly. Even Izayoi and Usagi, both only just a year old, seemed mildly concerned about the sudden change in mood as they watched their father read the note aloud.  
  
 _"Mom and Dad,  
  
By the time you find this, I'll be far away from here. Last night...I had a horrible dream. A dream that Mom was attacked by a vicious demon sometime after my birthday...but it wasn't just any demon.  
  
It was me...I attacked Mom and scarred her.  
  
I don't know why no one told me about this...I don't know why you guys kept this a secret from me, but I do know this much. I'm a monster...and if I stayed here with you all, I'd only put you in danger.  
  
I'm going to live in the forest...alone...because that's where monsters like me belong.  
  
_

_Goodbye forever..._

_Ichiro."_

  
Kagome whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"This is all our fault...!" she whispered. "We should have told him about what happened!"  
  
"Mom?" Yamako asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Where's Ichi?" Sanka asked, almost frantically.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he crumpled the note and tossed it to the floor, then grabbed his sword and stormed out.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Where do you think?!" Inuyasha questioned. "To find our son and bring him home!!"  
  
And with that, he headed out, leaving his wife and children in the house.  
  


_Flashback end_

It had been 3 days since that day...and still, Ichiro was nowhere to be found. By now, Inuyasha had gathered Miroku, Shippo, and a few of the villagers to form a search party. Hell, he even had to convince Koga of all people to try and help him. Tsukihime was also all too eager to help, which was to be expected, considering how close she and Ichiro were.  
  
"Ichiro~!!" Miroku called from a distance, along with several other men...but still, there was no response.  
  
"Dammit..." Inuyasha cursed as he looked up at the sky. It was still daylight out, but he knew it wouldn't be very long until sunset, and that would make it harder for everyone else to see.  
  
Plus, while he didn't want to leave Ichiro alone in the woods, he also didn't want to leave Kagome alone with the rest of the kids and make them worry even more while Sango stayed behind to look after her.  
  
Kagome...ever since Ichiro went missing, all she could do was cry and pray that he would return home, safely. She would often be up in the late hours of the night, staring out the window and up at the night sky...and Inuyasha would stay up with her, doing anything he could to console her until she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha growled before he punched a nearby tree, causing it to topple over. How did it even come to this? Why did things have to turn out this way?  
  
He wished he could go back to the old days...when Ichiro was just barely up to his knee. He remembered the days where they would go outside and engage in a game of tag together, the walks they would take in the forest, and on the way home, Ichiro would get so tired, even though he tried to say that he wasn't tired, and Inuyasha had to pick him up and give him a piggyback ride all the way back to the house. He always looked so cute and happy.  
  
Why couldn't things have just stayed the same? Why did Ichiro have to grow up and endure something like this? Why did he have to be born with demon blood in him?  
  
Just...why?  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Miroku approach him.  
  
"Perhaps we should take a bit of a rest," the monk suggested. "We still haven't found any trace of Ichiro, yet."  
  
"He's still out there, Miroku," Inuyasha said as he looked toward the forest, prompting Miroku to put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand your concern," Miroku said. "After all, if it were any of my children out here, I'd be worried, as well."  
  
"...I should have told him the truth," Inuyasha muttered, prompting his friend to glance at him. "I...I thought that he wouldn't remember anything. The last thing he needed to know was that he tried to maul his mother." He closed his eyes as he remembered the few times he transformed. "Whenever I transformed...I almost completely forget who Kagome is. It's because of her that I'm able to even stay sane...but Ichi...he can't control himself when he transforms. Right now, he's scared and confused and lost...just like how I was. I was afraid to even be near Kagome and the rest of you because I thought I'd put you all in danger!"  
  
"I remember," Miroku nodded. "Right now, Ichiro is in a state of vulnerability...which is why he needs his father now more than ever...even if he feels like he should distance himself."  
  
"Which is why I have to find him," Inuyasha replied. "I have to find Ichiro and let him know that he's not alone! That he can lean on me, no matter what! And not just me, but his family, too!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he saw Shippo sitting up in a tree branch, panting heavily.  
  
"Did you find him?!" the half-demon asked.  
  
"Koga and Tsukihime did!" Shippo answered. "He's hiding in a cave, just north of here! I'll take you there!"  
  


XXX

Koga stood nearby with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree as he looked down at his oldest daughter, who was sitting on her knees in front of the mouth of the cave...trying to coax the occupant inside.  
  
"Ichi?" Tsukihime called, gently. "Ichi, please come out. Please, I just wanna talk to you."  
  
There was no response, causing Tsukihime to sigh as she stood up and looked to her father.  
  
"Seems like he's a little stubborn, huh?" Koga asked.  
  
"Dad, I'm worried," Tsukihime said. "What if he never comes out of there?"  
  
"Look, Tsuki," Koga replied. "This is something that's going on between him and his family. Whatever, he's gotta sort it out with them."  
  
"But there must be something I can do, at least!" Tsukihime argued. "Ichi's my friend!"  
  
"I understand," Koga assured as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "but Tsukihime...maybe this is something that you can't help him with."  
  
Tsukihime chewed on her lip, her eyes cast to the ground as her shoulders slumped...but then, she gasped as she heard a twig snap, causing her to turn and see Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku approach.  
  
"Well, about time you showed up," Koga said as he and Tsukihime stepped aside. "Your boy's inside that cave...but it seems to me he doesn't wanna budge. Gotta hand it to you, Mutt, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree as far as stubbornness goes."  
  
"For now, I'm just gonna ignore that," Inuyasha replied as he approached the cave and looked inside. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, trying to think of what to say...before he inhaled through his nose and sighed softly, wracking up every bit of nerve he had.  
  
"...Ichi-"  
  
**BAM!!** Before he could even react, Inuyasha suddenly found himself stumbling backwards as he held a hand over his mouth, causing Tsukihime to gasp in horror as she covered her own. Inuyasha grunted before he spat something out in his hand, then pulled it away to reveal a tooth.  
  
"You bastard...!"  
  
Inuyasha and the others looked up to see Ichiro...or what they thought was Ichiro. He looked terrible: his silver-gray hair was a frazzled mess, his clothes were in tatters, and he had several small cuts on his hands, feet, and face. Hell...it even looked like something had bitten him, here and there...but what was even more shocking was the dull, bitter look in his golden yellow eyes, which lacked their usual shine.  
  
It seemed that spending three days in the forest had really taken a toll on the adolescent quarter-demon.  
  
"I-Ichi-" Inuyasha started, only for Ichiro to run up and punch him across the face, again.  
  
"What is he doing?!" Shippo questioned.  
  
"Ichiro!" Miroku shouted. "Stop it! That's your father!!"  
  
"No, Miroku!" Inuyasha cried. "Let him do this..."  
  
"I...Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"He's right," Koga agreed. "The kid needs this. Let him go to town."  
  
"Daddy!" Tsukihime shouted.  
  
"Don't interrupt, no matter what!" Koga interjected. "Let them sort it out!!"  
  
Ichiro seethed before he ran up and punched Inuyasha, once more. Then he punched him again, this time in the stomach, causing him to cough as he felt the wind get knocked out of him before he got punched in the face, once more. Over and over, Ichiro punched his father, who did not even put so much as even an ounce of resistance. He just let his son continue to punch him while Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Tsukihime continued to watch, three of them more worried about the outcome than Koga was.  
  
It wasn't long before Inuyasha found himself lying on the ground...but even then, Ichiro would not relent. He dropped down on his knees, grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his haori, and continued to punch him...even as blood dripped out of his father's lips and his nose. It was only until Ichiro punched him in the jaw one more time that he finally ceased, panting heavily as sweat fell from his face. An eerie silence followed...until...  
  
"...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Huh?" Ichiro muttered.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ichiro," Inuyasha whispered as he stared up at his son's face. "You have every right to be angry at me. Your mother and I...I should have told you from the start about what was really wrong with you...but we just couldn't find the right time...or how to tell you...because we were afraid that you'd react like this, either way."  
  
Ichiro quietly panted while the others looked on.  
  
"Ichi," Inuyasha said, sadly. "From the moment you were born...you had to trust me." By now, his voice was beginning to break. "Ever since you were a kid, you saw me as your best friend...but now...you feel like you've lost your trust in me, and I don't blame you at all...!"  
  
At that moment...tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Ichi...you can beat me up all you want if it really makes you feel better," he said. "You can kick me and punch me and even bite me...but deep inside...you're the one who's hurting, aren't you?"  
  
A pause...but then Inuyasha felt something falling on his face...something wet and slightly smelling of salt. As he looked up...he saw that Ichiro was crying, as well. Soon, Inuyasha sat up on his knees while his son sobbed, practically throwing his face against his chest. Inuyasha smiled before he gently wrapped his arms around him while Ichiro clawed at his back, grabbing fistfuls of the back of his robe.  
  
"Oh, Ichi..." Tsukihime whispered while Koga sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes, a man can't use words to talk," said Koga. "He has to use his fists."  
  
"As long as Inuyasha got through to Ichiro," Miroku smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Shippo added. "I bet Kagome will be very happy to know that Ichiro's safe and sound."  
  
With that, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo headed back to the village...with the former carrying an exhausted Ichiro, piggyback style.  
  
"Just like old times...huh, Ichi?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...Yeah," Ichiro replied with a tired smile. "...Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, pal?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...I love you..."  
  
"...Right back at ya, son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Inuyasha brings Ichiro home, father and son share a moment together and talk about their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

When Inuyasha returned home with an exhausted Ichiro later that evening, the latter was tackled by his younger brother and sisters, all of them sobbing and asking him why he left home. Even Mamoru was quick to welcome him back home, running up and pawing at his legs, yowling as she begged to be held. Not long after that, Kagome came running out of the house and practically smothered her eldest son with kisses. Of course, she was concerned when she saw her husband all beat up, but at least his wounds were healing quickly since they were so minor.  
  
When she asked what happened, all Inuyasha did was smile at her and say "It was something that needed to be done."  
  
Kagome took one glance at Ichiro before she quietly sighed and nodded her head in understanding. Of course, she didn't spare Ichiro from a grounding: 2 weeks with extra chores. Ichiro didn't complain, however. He was too tired and he felt like he honestly deserved the punishment.  
  
However, Kagome decided that on this night, they would at least let Ichiro know that he was welcome back home. She fixed him his favorite dinner: a nice, big hot pot with all the trimmings. As the family ate, Ichiro told his siblings about how he had spent 3 days in the forest, fighting off wild animals and trying to find his own shelter. It was certainly a harrowing tale, one that made his siblings stare at him in admiration as he recounted those days.  
  
Soon, as the sun went down and the stars began to come out at night, the family soon began to retire to bed...all except for one.  
  
Ichiro sat in his room, staring up at the full moon. He was tired, that much was true...and yet, even though his body was heavy with fatigue, he seemed to refuse to close his eyes, even as their lids drooped.  
  
"Ichiro?"  
  
Ichiro gasped quietly as he turned to see his father walk in...an almost knowing expression on his features.  
  
"...Can't sleep, huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...I wanna fall asleep," Ichiro began, "but...I'm afraid to."  
  
"I understand," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"...Dad," Ichiro spoke up. "I'm...I'm sorry I ran away...it's just that...when I remembered transforming and attacking Mom...I felt terrible." He soon wrapped his arms around himself. "I was afraid that if I transformed again...I might end up doing worse than just leaving a scar on her arm. Not just her...but Yamako...Sanka...Izayoi and Usagi...even Roku and Tsukihime...what if I turn on them, next?" He then grabbed at his head. "What if I...what if I...?!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss the sound of his son's breaking voice. He sighed before he walked over to him...and gently pulled him into his arms, holding him close to his chest, just like how he used to when Ichiro was a child. He was a bit too big to sit in his lap, now, but it didn't stop Inuyasha from holding him.  
  
"I know how you feel, pal," Inuyasha whispered. "Trust me."  
  
Ichiro was quiet for a moment, swallowing thickly as he let his father embrace him.  
  
"...You...you've been through this, too," he whispered. "Haven't you, Dad?"  
  
"...Yeah...I have," Inuyasha replied. "Ichi...when I transformed for the first time...it was both exhilarating...and terrifying." He then raised his hand, slightly, extending his fingers. "I...I killed people with these claws of mine."  
  
Ichiro's widened at that while Inuyasha momentarily bit his lip.  
  
"...And I even hurt your mother," he added. "I felt awful, Ichiro...I honestly believed that I was a monster...and that I didn't deserve to be with your mother or my friends."  
  
"...Then...why did you stay?" Ichiro asked. "Why did you stay, even though there was a chance that you could still transform around them?"  
  
"Because your mother always helped me get through it," Inuyasha answered. "She made it easier for me to be able to fight off the transformations...even when there was a time that I thought that I lost her forever."  
  
Ichiro glanced back at his father, who smiled at him.  
  
"I know it's gonna be tough," Inuyasha said. "I know you still probably feel like you'd put us in danger...but Ichi...your mother and I are gonna help you. Your brother and sisters are still too young to understand, but we'll explain it to them someday...and hopefully, when you're older...you'll have better control over this thing."  
  
"...You really think I can?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Inuyasha answered. "I _know_ so."  
  
A pause...but then Ichiro sniffled as he covered his eyes while his father kept holding him. Even as the salty scent of his tears came to Inuyasha's nose, he still held his son tightly, letting him know that he was there and that he wasn't going to let go.  
  
Even though Ichiro was just a teenager...he was still a child. _His_ child...and even though he couldn't protect him, always, he wasn't going to let his son down.  
  
After a while, Ichiro finally calmed down, wiping his eyes of any tears.  
  
"You okay, son?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...Yeah...I think so," Ichiro replied, "except...I still can't sleep."  
  
There was a brief pause before Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"I think I know what'll help," he said before he took his son by the hand.  
  


XXX

  
"...It feels like he's 4 again."  
  
This came from Kagome, who was lying on the futon while she held Izayoi in her arms while Inuyasha was holding Usagi...and right in between them was Ichiro, who snored softly as he rested his head on the pillow. Kagome chuckled warmly as she lightly stroked her son's hair and caressed his cheek, where she soon left a small but loving peck while Inuyasha smiled at her, being careful not to drop Usagi, who giggled at her oldest brother.  
  
"...I remember when he was little," Kagome whispered. "He was so cute back then...and even though he tried to act brave, like you, at night, he'd get scared and come running in here with us." Her eyes softened...but there was a bit of sadness in them. "...You think he'll be okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
"He will be," Inuyasha answered. "We just have to remind him that his family is looking out for him. Even if it's hard for us, we have to be able to be there for him."  
  
"...You're right," Kagome agreed. "He's not alone in this...he never will be."

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter was a bit rushed, but luckily, there will be a part 2.


End file.
